Dave's Death
by WH4T'S UP
Summary: The story is in the title. I've inclued Jack 'cause you see him from a distance. Rated K for coarse language.


**At the moment I am writing a longer Homestuck fanfiction but I got bored of waiting for myself to finish it...**

_Hey! ya'know it's kinda hard to write stories:(_

**Shut up, no body cares. Anyway, so I wrote this to keep myself occupied.**

_Dave__s__ Death_

The night was quiet and anything but still. The wind howled through land and the rain came down in sheets. For Dave , as he stood upon the cliff, the whole world was dark. Everyone was dead or bound to die. No one was safe. He took a step forward ,so his toes were poking over the edge, and looked down. The funny thing was he knew he was staring death in the face but he wasn't scared. Well at least he didn't show it. His blonde hair was plastered to his head and he could hardly see through his shades. Taking them off he rubbed the lenses against his shirt. Somehow he had imagined his death to be a bit more dramatic than this. You know, death on a battlefield somewhere, with family back home mourning his loss. He grinned. How much more dramatic can you get? It was pissing it down, he felt like a piece of shit and some crazy mother fucker was out to get him. Life was sweet. Just when you thought it was going great, it decides to kill you. Or at least it says 'actually, I can't be bothered to, so you can do it instead'.

Looking upwards, all he could see was great clouds of smoke and ash. Somewhere in the distance he heard low rumbling thunder and a lightning bolt streaked across the sky like a dagger. Daggers. He'd seen too many of _those_ lately. Too much blood. God, if he didn't have spare pair clothes he'd be covered in the stuff. He couldn't admit it to anyone ,except bro, but he didn't really like blood. He'd killed before. God, he'd killed before, but blood? Blood was a different matter. Too many of the ones he'd loved contained blood and to much of it had spilled. God knows how many times he'd died in an alternate timeline. God knows how many times bro had died. Probably only once. In _this _timeline. All the other _dead_ Daves probably had their bros. Might have even died _with_ their bros. Not him. He looked around to take his mind off it. Behind him was a small cave which he'd been living in for the past few, like, days. No one had contacted him. The last person he'd spoken to was that missy 'Pyrope'. She'd said she was going 'beyond the grave' and that he should probably stay here. He knew what she meant up until the 'beyond the grave' bit. He also knew he wasn't gonna stay _here_. The crazy dog faced dude said he would keep him here. Keep him living in hell. There was nothing left for Dave to do. He shoved his hands into his pockets and bit his lip as the full force of what he was planning hit him. He was gonna kill himself. He didn't know where he would go or if he would even go anywhere. But this was what he had to do. The rain was getting heavier and he was soaked to the bone. If he turned back now, he wouldn't have the guts to do it later. Death is a natural occurrence. It's just for some, the time comes sooner rather than later. The sky flashed red and the thunder grew louder. _Like some evil fuck's laughter_ he thought. In the distance he could see a bright white light. It was flashing constantly, almost, imploding on itself. _Oh shit, _Daves mind screemed _shitshitshitshitshitshitshit….. He's found me. _His heart was beating faster and faster. The light was getting closer and closer. Once again the sky flashed red, the thunder boomed, the rain poured and Dave…

Jumped.

It was a beautiful sensation. Like he was falling into a pocket of air. His glasses fell from his face and his T-shirt whipped around his chest. The rocks surrounding him were getting bigger and bigger. Taking a great gulp of air, he began to cry. Tears being torn away from him ,stinging his eyes. He didn't feel the impact but he could have sworn he heard someone calling his name. It wasn't like anyone cared.

Then there was nothing.

…

Suddenly, he opened his eyes.


End file.
